Santana's New York, New Life
by jobelle516
Summary: We dance together, we dance around subjects. Pairing is Santana and Rachel, as good friends. Danni, Sebastian!Mark, Kurt!Blaine. A Collection of Safety Dances. Warning of sort: FxF, MxF, MxM, Mature subjects, risk taking subjects. Language. **THIS IS FEMALE MATURE AGE** Rules and I have a weak tummy for such things. Esp with Klaine and all that they do, and do, and don't do.
1. Introduction

**~ Santana's New York, New Life ~**

* * *

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme? Get outta here, no unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.

_**Warning:**_ Rated M. FxF, FxM, MxM. Promiscuous language. *****It's not fully structured, so bear with me.

_**Trigger Warning: **_Not rape, but is racy. This is a Santana, semi Safety Dance. Somewhat Dantana.

_**Original Inspiration and relevant author notes: **_Can't really mention it. Suffice to say, this is a clean and respectable story. I suppose respect for the actors and you. The actors that I would hope, would be prepared for this as a script, the crew who would be willing to transfer this into a screenplay, and you reading. I'm pretty sure this is as borderline, on the good side, to the rules and regulations allowed with this site.

_**Point: **_If you want to review, go for it, knock your socks off, be nice. I've decided to allow for a lapse in correcting the apostrophe s business for ownership. So this should be the only quality slip in my work. I'm really pleased that so many are interested and respect what I'm only able to do, thanks to the bigger good Man above. I'd love to do shout outs and what I do with my other blurbs, but this {currently} will be free of that. I'll never claim to be perfect, but ...

* * *

**~ Santana's New York, New Life ~**

**~ Intro ~**

* * *

How this happened I'm not too sure? It was an invitation for a weekend position, earning $3,000 each, no questions asked.

**~ x ~**

**Important Author ****Notes**

**~ x ~**

**This story is a Safety Dance for Santana.**

**~ x ~**

**This is rated M, so if you should not be here, because you are the wrong age group,...**

**~ x ~**

**Then you need to leave. Come back when you are older.**

**~ x ~**

**There are reasons we have rules.**

**~ x ~**

**Respect and care for you, is a main one.**

**~ x ~**

**This is probably as racy as I can manage.**

**~ x ~**

**I promised a story for the ladies, and now with the big good Man's help, **

**here you are.**

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•


	2. Santana's New York, New Life

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme? Get outta here, no unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.

_**Warning:**_ Rated M. FxF, FxM, MxM. Promiscuous language. *****It's not fully structured, so bear with me.

_**Trigger Warning: **_This is a Santana, semi Safety Dance. Somewhat Dantana.

_**Original Inspiration and relevant author notes: **_Can't really mention it. Suffice to say, this is a clean and respectable story. I suppose respect for the actors and you. The actors that I would hope, would be prepared for this as a script, the crew who would be willing to transfer this into a screenplay, and you reading. I'm pretty sure this is as borderline, on the good side, to the rules and regulations allowed with this site.

_**Point: **_If you want to review, go for it, knock your socks off, be nice. I've decided to allow for a lapse in correcting the apostrophe s business for ownership. So this should be the only quality slip in my work. I'm really pleased that so many are interested and respect what I'm only able to do, thanks to the bigger good Man above. I'd love to do shout outs and what I do with my other blurbs, but this {currently} will be free of that. I'll never claim to be perfect, but ...

* * *

**~ Santana's New York, New Life ~**

* * *

How this happened I'm not too sure? It was an invitation for a weekend position, earning $3,000 each, no questions asked.

In some respects, I'm wondering if Danni is a modern day madam. This is what she does for a living, she'd said. Organize job interviews, have parties, meet rich men and some rich women.

I was sold when she'd said 'women'. It was always guaranteed that a few ladies would be there, I wanted in.

Something didn't sit right with the arrangements. My third eye was blinded and screaming to be heard, even though they might pay her money, or try to offer me money, I don't take that kind of currency.

I'm not that desperate for that type of currency. I just want to be wanted… I have my own money, meeting and having a good time, that's what I wanted from this weekend.

She had dressed me in a skirt, and told me I'd have to sit on one or two guyz laps, that was an absolute necessity.

Sitting on any lap ready and waiting and hoping ... well that would just make my day.

I spotted one guy I liked the look of, and indicated to Danni of my interest. She nodded that would be fine.

While I waited for her to organize things I enjoyed swaying my hips to quality music, drinking some mixers and one or two au douvres. I was expecting kisses, so too much food wasn't desirable.

As yet there were no lady guests, so I flirted with some other applicants who smiled but rejected my Latina looks.

Danni came over, _"He'll be ready for you in a few moments. They'll call you. Just relax San, you don't have to do much, you're really beautiful."_

She kissed me passionately, I knew she was mine and I was hers. _"They all expect you to think of them as your Master. So go with that acting angle, you'll be fine and it will be over soon."_

I kissed her passionately back, this was just one thing to experience in the New York New Life.

~ o ~

I tired of waiting and went to mingle.

He was sitting with some men, he was being held down my some of them. They were trying to force another girl at him.

I was seen by some and the flow of mumbling moved among them quickly as they each turned to look at me. The young girl ran from the room.

This was surreal, I wasn't here, I wanted out, I took a step backward into hot firm hands. They pushed me forward and whispered in my ear, _"Don't worry darlin', everything is just fun and games. We won't hurt you, you're too beautiful to spoil."_

I really liked the guy and wished something else would have happened.

He wasn't gorgeous but he was good looking enough, he was also hesitant.

My girlfriend had abandoned me, him and I were forced together.

The other men left us and the door was shut with a single click.

~ o ~

I had been looking forward ..., but then the scene changed.

~ o ~

"_Santana, how did your job interview go?" _Rachel enquired.

I couldn't lie to her anymore, I loved her as the next best friend to Brittany. After all the bullcrap I'd put her through with Plastic Man, after she let me rummage through her things and confide in me about her missed _baby_, I had to tell her the truth.

"_I apparently did very well in the interview. But …" _I wanted to tell her the truth, I wanted release of being the real me. _"I turned the job down. It conflicts with my schedule."_

It felt good telling the truth.

"_Well you know, you'll have to come up with some rent money soon." _Coming into the kitchen with her hair brush swinging at me. _"Santana, you just can't turn down rare job opportunities. Especially when they pay that much."_

If only she knew._ "Danni told me that job was going to be a few thousand every weekend. How does that conflict with your schedule?"_

I loved this side to her, practical, innocent, responsible.

"_Listen Berry." _ Returning to my olde self. _"I'll take the jobs when I see fit. Now hold your tongue a minute."_

I put my hand up to shut her trap, went to my couch and pulled out my saving from inside a cushion._ "Here, it's my savings to date. This'll pay me up till the end of the month, then we can argue some more."_

She took it, mouth gaping, eyes staring at the huge wad of money.

She looked up at me, trying to think of anything to say further. The cogs in her mind were loud this day.

"_Now, I'm off for a different job." _

I took the opportunity to ruin her day further. I grabbed her shoulders, looked to see that Kurt and Blaine were not watching, their curtain was firmly shut.

And gave her a Santana Lopez _kiss._ Grabbed my bag and walked out…


	3. Bakery of Choice

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme? Get outta here, no unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
_**Warning:**_ Rated M. FxF, FxM, MxM. It's not fully structured, so bare with me.

_**Trigger Warning: **_Opinionated workplace harassment. Not rape, it's just racy. This is a Santana, semi Safety Dance. Somewhat Dantana.

_**Wow: **_What a reaction for this story. {statement not a question} This is like another something where I have to pinch myself. So hi there, you on that side of the globe and you over there. You next to each other, under covers and hiding behind your little hands. You who are blushing, shuckeroos, I'm blushing with you too. Secret women's business, and I hope, cross my little fingers, that the shy of reviews despite the views, is such 'cause you're shy, but this is okay. **And the review from **_**Marla's Lost**_** is really appreciated, thank you sweetie. A little bakery purchase for you.**  
Readers all over this ball of wet and dryness: UK, Australia, Italy, Canada, Bulgaria, US, Netherlands, China, France, Argentina!Baby, Serbia and Montenegro, Brazil, Mexico, Poland, Germany. If you want to review, go for it, knock your socks off, be nice. I've decided to allow for a lapse in correcting the apostrophe s business for ownership. So this should be the only quality slip in my work. I'm really pleased that so many are interested and respect what I'm only able to do, thanks to the bigger good Man above. I'd love to do shout outs and what I do with my other blurbs, but this {currently} will be free of that.

* * *

**~ Bakery of Choice ~**

* * *

"_Hey Babe!" _Danni greets me with sweet words, sweet kisses, sweet gentle brushing of my breast. So soft and gentle I shiver imagining a butterfly landing there. _"Oh nipples delight!" _She whispers in my ear, nips my earlobe and pulls away, leaving me truly breathless.

"_Hi Babe, back at you." _As she sits alongside me, grabs for the menu and prevents me returning any favours. No body saw her, but they would see me.

I burn under my olive complexion, why should Porcelain and Blainer's be able to show affection and we can not?

"_So you left this behind." _She puts five, hundred dollar notes in front of me.

I stare at them with alarm. _"I did that on purpose!" _I have never been able to yell at her. Moments like this I miss Brittany more.

With Brittany I could bend and ply, I could be the dominatrix. But with Danni, oh sigh sweet lady flutters!

I snap the money up and put it in my purse, for getting rid of later. _"Why did you take it and bring it to me?"_ Looking around if anyone should have seen? Nobody seems to have noticed.

"_Santana, you can't insult them with leaving it behind." _She claps her hands. _"Babe, you're beautiful, and he was really pleased with you. So paying you is a compliment."_

She could sell ice to those in Iceland, I'm beautiful! She has me spellbound and able to do whatever she wants.

But I can't take the money, I can't, I won't sell myself like Plastic Man did. …., disowned me for coming out, my mother would surely disown me for that. I'd disown me for that!

"_Now let's eat, Waitress!" _She snaps her fingers like Lady Hummel, I furrow, look down and shake my head.

_~ o ~_

It was a lovely lunch, garden salad with cashews and honey chicken.

As I wait outside for Danni, I look around for the beggar man. There he is, filthy poor bum. She's still talking to the cashier, now's my time.

"_Here, don't ask questions?" _Quickly speaking and hoping he does as I ask, I hand him the collection of notes. _"This is clean legit money, well as clean as it's mine. But I can't have it."_

"_Why can't you?" _I'm floored, he has such a deep rounded voice. Obviously educated, but dresses as a bum, and his odour, musty in need of a wash.

"_I can't have it, because I earned it through … ummm, through shame." _Hopefully that's all he'll need to know.

"_Well, why me?" _Have I embarrassed him? I hope not.

"_I've seen you around here. Look just take it okay, or do you have someone else I can give it to?" _I'm getting a little flustered, Danni is sure to come out soon.

"_Give it to me, I'll share it with some of us other bums." _I heard that alright, I have upset him.

"_I'm sorry, if I've upset you." _Look for Danni, no she's flirting again. _"But it's too much to just put in a sidewalk hat. And besides…."_

"_What you doin' Babe?"_

"_Nothing, just talking, let's go." _ He winks with me, and shows an appreciative smile at my breasts. I love this top, it shows just enough and not too much. Sufficient eye candy for men and women.

"_Well Babe! Don't forget …" _ Oh I'm taken and possessed when she says these familiar words, again and again. _"You're mine!" _And then follows with a kiss so familiar, but so unlike Brittany.

A kiss on display of us being for the girls-team. Having grabbed my arse so he could clearly see, and then she slaps it!

My lady walls delight, expecting action.

As she pulls off and we look to him, he's clearly blushed, flushed and someone else is at attention. He certainly has one delightful smile, with teeth that should be cleaned more often.

"_Come on Babe!"_

Come on, is she serious? I let her hold my hand and pull me along. When we get to the corner, she stops us, pulls the back of my hand discreetly leaning against her pubic bone, kissing me roughly once more.

I can't help but slightly moan a question of _"What is going on?" _She circles the inside palm of my hand.

"_Babe! You get me jealous showing your body off as you do. And …" _Changing our joined hands to against me, her pinky making me jump. _"And I'm even more turned on, because you do as I say."_

Kisses more, and I just want her and I to dance around and fall into her bed. And enjoy, oh so wonderfully enjoy one another.

_~ o ~_

"_Love me, love me, sayyyy that you love me…" _I sing just for him to hear, he dances me around the floor, step here, swing, step there, swing._ " Leave me, leave me, don't leave meee."_

He isn't too bad a dancer and I'm looking so bad ass in this gown. Long flowing apricot number, my high heels just peeking out every now and again.

The music stops and he stops us, his hand on my waist moves quickly to the small of my back and he pulls me in for a rough embrace.

His throbbing member pushing in to my receptive nerves, enjoying such passion and heat exchange through his black dance pants and nearly setting alight the material of my gown. I lean in to the feel, greeting the conversation of _"Well, hello there!"_

The straps on my shoulders are just barely visible but he finds them with his teeth and plays at lifting one and dragging it down. It's not wanky at all, the way he nibbles my shoulder and deeply inhales up to behind my ear. I involuntarily melt into his lips.

"_You left so quickly the other night."_

"_I, …"_

"_Don't talk."_ A bite on my neck, oh dear God, please don't leave any marks?

As if he hears me, _"I won't, … I won't leave marks, but every time…" _Don't stop, please? Keep talking, keep nibbling, God please? _"you misbehave or don't obey, …." _I stupidly try to push him, it was a third eye connected to my Latina stomach action. _"Like that!" _ He hitches me in and moves an arm to behind my back, pushing himself in further, pulling me in deeper.

I'm thankful I wore my hair down, he inhales deeply through it, my eyes shut to absorb and concentrate on his warm breath. _"Can, …?"_

"_No!" _Said definitely but delicate and softly. The bodice of this gown has Swarovski crystals that scratch at his material, I wonder if we can be any closer without the need of protection?

How long can he hold me all over, press into me with the vertical rolling of a huge sea wave?

I can't bear any more pain, damn him. _"My arm!" _He instantly relaxes, humming an apology.

A hummed apology at the join of my neck and shoulder. A tongued conversation along my clavicle to under arm. My mind throws to Brittany, _"Oh sweet lady kisses!"_

The next song begins.

_~ o ~_

"_So I was thinking that there is a position at the bakery on the corner, that you should apply for a job at." _Can Berry talk any faster? Honestly? She's been rabbiting on now for about an hour.

I enjoy all my lady moments with Danni, she doesn't chatter away like Berry does, she just gets to the point.

"_And Blaine was saying that the owner is really easy going. They make cronuts too, so make sure you don't eat too many of them, or you'll end up with a tum tum like Blaine. And then Kurt was saying …"_

I let her chatter away, nodding where I needed to. Smiling, remembering how she chatted so quickly at McKinley and imagining what she would have been like as a child.

A child in ballet classes, hand on a hip, and the other hand pointing to her fellow dancers. Ballet costume sitting just so right, skirt flayed up and pink pointe where they should be.

I come back to now with a thud! _"So, what do you think?" _ She's sitting along side me, having put a cuppa in front of me, big smile on her goofy but f….g gorgeous face, ugh!

I stand up gruffly, push my chair back and do what I always do. I step quickly to my jacket, look back at her with questioning of my sanity, and walk out.

Shutting myself in the elevator, I look deeply at my reflection. In among the hand smears from previous occupants, lovers, I look into my deep brown eyes. Which naturally travel south to admiring my own unnnggable bod!

She's unravelling me, and I refuse to have an unravelling to Berry.

_~ o ~_

Having put my new apron on, I stand at the new cash register. It looks so different to the one at the diner.

The smell of fresh buns coming out of the oven has me turn around quickly. A little too quickly.

I turn around and stumble, into my new lady boss who keeps standing too close to me. _"Hi Santana, they smell delightful don't they?"_

She raises her posture, leans to me and tucks some strands of my hair behind my ear. Oh Heaven, that's how that feels, absolute pure Heaven.

As if I were her protégé, she tidies up my collar, my bodice, _{which I notice a little too intimate at the sides, but hey I'm not stopping her}_ and hat, eventually she stops and just smiles at me, with a hand on either of my shoulders.

The fingers alongside my flesh, rub oh so delicately as she smiles while clearly looking at my lips, which naturally smile right back.

Ah yes, I'm going to love this new job!


	4. Position of Power

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme? Get outta here, no unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
_**Warning:**_ Rated M. FxF, FxM, MxM.  
_**Trigger Warning: **_Not rape, it's just racy. But yeah, inappropriate workplace scenarios. This is a Santana, Safety Dance. Somewhat Dantana.

If you want to review, go for it, knock your socks off, be nice. I've decided to allow for a lapse in correcting the apostrophe s business for ownership. So this should be the only quality slip in my work. I'm really pleased that so many are interested and respect what I'm only able to do, thanks to the bigger good Man above. I'd love to do shout outs and what I do with my other blurbs, but this {currently} will be free of that.

* * *

**~ Position of Power ~**

* * *

I lie in to his arms, in this bed. He reads me more words of delight, poetry of novels. Unfamiliar stories to my educated ears.

How the Hell did this night start? Oh yeah!

"_Don't think, just listen." _His voice, sore from yelling, but gentle and warm against my ear._ "I've bought you something, and this is all I want for you to wear. Then I want to read to you, again."_

How many times will we go through with this scene? Seeing as how this will be my last hurrah, may be one more then.

This time though, he wanted me to wear a certain teddy that he'd bought. The box it was in, satin white with a crimson ribbon and bow. He looked at me with such fondness in his eyes, a soft shy smile. I carefully pulled at the ribbon, such anticipation held in his breath and heart.

I wanted to tease him and lengthen the time, but it unravelled easily. The lid sprung open, and he jumped before I did. Inside the tissue paper was a soft shade of pink, and under two layers was the teddy. I searched further, and my heart sunk, no underwear. He left instantly, I changed quickly, put myself in _the_ position, then waited.

I coughed for his attention, he must have been just outside the door, because the handle turned at my first cough.

Our eyes met, and he ever so slowly undressed. It was deliberate and delightful how he undid each button of his shirt, the tie having been absent tonight. Turning his back to me, he removed the shirt and his singlet made him even more attractive. My ladies walls prepared, he's oh-dear-God adorable this far.

He looked over his shoulder to me, undid his belt and slid it out. Snapping the belt, creating a loud echo of attention. This was something my mother had told me about, but never did she explain how I would feel. How could she? Each woman is so different. _"Just do as you're told, lie there and take it and soon it will be over."_

His honey brown eyes bored in to me as he undid his pants and took them off. Throwing them over a chair, I looked down to his boxers, my face blushing as I saw his cock had escaped.

I quickly looked up again, he's too cute to offend, and after numerous dates, it's the first time I've been fortunate to see this delightful member of his family.

Ignoring himself he picked up a book and crawled in to the other side of this bed. Pulling me alongside and then to lie into his arms, he positioned to read to me.

The yelling had roughened his voice, made it sexier, more dreamy, delightful. Enjoying his arms around me, holding me safe and secure. He turned the pages, I closed my eyes and listened to the lulling sound alongside my ear.

A collected sound of raised and lowered pitches, the gentle speed of his voice, emphasis and accentuated inflections when required, his distinct enunciation and pronunciation of syllables clear in his articulation. More importantly, showing his charismatic self with the attitude and emotions in his tone. All this was conveyed through his oh-so-sexy hoarse voice.

I drifted to sleep too soon, occasionally I would awaken but momentarily. I used to enjoy my father reading me to sleep, but never this intimate, never this delightful, never this turned on and wanting. I sighed!

"_And she lived happily ever after. The end." _I could hear the book snap shut, but it was a gentle shut and his arm left my side, probably putting it down. I hummed _"That was nice."_

I was so sleepy to not awaken completely, just aware of being laid back down, rugged up with the blankets and cuddled into. Not even the familiar hand to my hip made me fully stir.

He spooned with me, till ….

_~ o ~_

My fourth shift at the bakery, today I had learned so much, so far. I already knew about loaves and fishes, cutting and slicing, buns, croissants, and lunch rolls.

I did all that she asked of me, and a little more. I asked more questions, just to interact this way, these so far, are the only times I can share with her. I'm building up the courage to ask her on a date.

"_Santana, it really isn't that difficult to understand, you just …." _And on she would explain again how to use the cash register and eftpos machine.

I stand with my posture just so, smile and wink for certain customers watching. Except that one sleaze bag, the one over there leaning against the pole. He's always just watching, when will he come and purchase?

I nod I understand, she stands to my right, an arm around and hand on my shoulder, that always slides to my hip. She stands so close, always so close, I could probably feel her panties bunching up if she ever were to really get cross with me.

She must have some Italian in her, with the way she gestures while talking. And once more her body leans so heavily against my side, her breasts firm on my arm. I hear her so clearly as she speaks so hotly alongside the shell of my ear, reaching around indicating the necessary buttons to press on the register.

"…_. and that is all you need to know."_ She steps away, I feel so abandoned. It's a role play, acting, I'm becoming an even better actress than Berry.

The sleaze is approaching, just as she has scratched the side of my arm with her finger nail. I couldn't help from jumping, together they created a God-almighty shiver through my system.

"_Santana, are you okay?"_

"_Sure, yeah, I understand." _I nod to the sleaze coming this way, hoping she'll understand. She nods to him and steps aside to observe my sales.

He orders four buns, two French sticks, three party rolls. I tally up, he pays for only half. I wink and put his money in the till, smile and watch him watching me, as I reach and kneel, putting his order into a company signature coloured paper bag.

Another surprising bum. Why are the bums of New York educated and gifted with such speech? At least this one was cleaner, smarter clothing, hair brushed and teeth cleaner too.

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. Please come again." _

He stands waiting for something more, arms around his bought items, slowly licking his lips with an unused-for-so-long tongue. His greedy eyes undressing me and wanting. Like all of the others, his rest on my cleavage, I inhale deeply and tap a foot.

They come back up to meet my _"What else do you want?" _look. He huffs, _"I heard you pay with a smile, … to customers."_

"_You heard wrong. You pay, I give you your order, you leave."_

"_A pretty thing like you should always smile to the customer."_

I grimace a smile to him. _"There, satisfied. Now on you go." _Shooing him away like a dismissed actor in my own Hell-hole play.

Speaking of Hell, here comes sex on a stick. Of all the people to come across, this far away from Ohio, this far from Westerville.

"_Meerkat?..."_

_~ o ~_

"_So you are never going to believe who I saw today. Well …" _ And on Berry drones, telling me everything and never pausing to let me answer. _"…. and then the funniest thing happened …"_

On the way to the Forum, thinks I.

I'm amazed how she can cook and serve our dinner while talking. I watch her stirring, tapping the wooden spoon and using it as an extension of her arm waving it around, as she talks about highs and lows.

Brings the pot to the table, slops in some pot stew, puts it back on the stove. I grab some thick bread and apply an annoying amount of butter, as I start to dip, she sits.

"_I tell you, if the walls could talk …." _How can she now talk and eat and not spill anything? Even with her mouth full of food, she doesn't spray one spit?

Finally a heavy interruption, as our apartment door is dragged open. We both look over, and I appreciate the interruption to her flow.

"_Oh hi Blaine, Kurt, we weren't expecting you guyz?" _As if they thought she were going to let them say anything, they didn't show it.

Kurt just nods hello to us as he backward drags Blaine, by his tie mind you, and a guiding hand pulling him into their room behind the too thin curtain.

Blaine blushes, as expected and I can't help from face palming. We all hear them thump onto their bed, we, in the apartment and those the next floor down.

At least they've become quieter, well until Blaine's one or two sighs of delight, Kurt's grunts of _"Definitely nearly there"_. Blaine's reciprocated sounds of _"Yes nearly there too!", _back and forth sounds. Soon enough I'm nearly there with them. Until finally, FINALLY! They've arrived and we're all so f…..g grateful.

I look back to her and she's finished her dinner before me. Absolutely amazing.

"_And then, she tells me that at band camp …"_

Oh Lord help me now. I stand and clear my dishes, go to the bath room, flush, wash my hands, brush my teeth and use her floss. My heels clickety tap through the living room.

"_Oh, and did you know ….?" _Make my sofa bed, sit and change my shoes. Pick up a better coat for tonight, more respectable for this date.

"_Rachel!"_

"… _I think I'll have to tell my Dads about it. Because, well I don't think that is allowed. What do you think?"_

"_Rachel, I have a date and will be home later." _That stopped her in her tracks, she looks up to me and blinks. _"Pardon?"_

"_I said, I have a date and will be home later. I have my key."_

"_Oh, I thought it was movie night with you and I." _Oh dear God, she's about to cry. I sit alongside her, hugging her tight.

"_Here stop crying." _I'm just oh so motherly with her. She sniffles and wipes her nose on the tissue. _"You said to get a job and this is one that I have to go to. This one might pay me big tonight."_

"_Well, in that case, you look lovely and please text me every half hour, so I know you're safe."_

"_Will do. And Rachel …."_

"_Because you know there are lots of disease and filthy people in this world, you never know what you might pick up. And …." _That's it!

Another Lopez kiss and she's shut up to watch me get up and walk to the door.

Before I shut it, our eyes connect and she resumes breathing. Finally, I can breathe too. If I'm going to kill her, it won't be with a kiss.

_~ o ~_

Where the hell can he be? I've been sitting, waiting for three minutes now.

This is a lovely restaurant, but I just hate meeting people this way, especially him.

Finally I see him in the distance, wave and think. _"Yes, hi there, now get over here."_

Him and his latest beau give the porter their coats and are escorted my way. Escorted, ha ha, I hate that word now.

I stand as he pays the staff a tip. _"Santana, lovely to see you again." _He gives me a real affectionate kiss on my cheek. I think I might die from surprises today.

"_This is Mark, and Santana." _Meerkat the gentleman, are you kidding me. He actually seems to have changed.

"_Lovely to meet you Santana."_

"_Yes, nice to meet you too Mark."_

We all sit, and I consider will we eat first and pretend to socialize or will we get in to the nitty gritty.


	5. A Deal with Sebastian

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme? Get outta here, no unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
_**A true Gleek, **_will recognize which words are mine, which aren't mine and see how I've played them into this story._**  
Warning:**_ Rated M. FxF, FxM, MxM. Intro SebMark with moosh and suggested Klaine …  
_**Trigger Warning: **_Not rape, it's just racy. But yeah, inappropriate workplace scenarios. This is a Santana, Safety Dance. Somewhat Dantana.

If you want to review, go for it, knock your socks off, be nice. I've decided to allow for a lapse in correcting the apostrophe s business for ownership. So this should be the only quality slip in my work. I'm really pleased that so many are interested and respect what I'm only able to do, thanks to the bigger good Man above. I'd love to do shout outs and what I do with my other blurbs, but this {currently} will be free of that.

_****Legal note: **_The legalities mentioned, I don't profess for them to be correct, so legal advice should be sought for your own situation. However, my Barrister always says, that once the threat has passed, you can not keep attacking the person or persons or whatever that was threatening you.

* * *

**~ A Deal with Sebastian ~**

_~ o ~_

Meerkat has other plans for us, he picks up the menu, as does Mark. I might as well order too then. We'll discuss the nitty gritty while we wait for our food.

Santana admires the way the guyz interact with their body language. Mark points to items on Sabastian's menu, Sebastian leans a hand on Mark's shoulder. Mark leans in and talks quietly into Sebastian's ear, a hand over his mouth Sebastian leans into him, laughs quietly and gives a reassuring kiss to his beau's cheek.

They chatter back and forth, Mark eventually makes his choice and sits back, leaving a hand on the back of Sebastian's neck, softly twiddling with the edge of his hair line, lifts his ankle to across his own knee.

Santana blushes slightly, she fake coughs into her napkin, be damned if anyone is to see her shed tears over Meerkat.

Finally Seb indicates for the waiter, who comes and takes their order.

"_So, Santana, how do you want to play this out?" _Letting Mark continue with gentle caresses of his neck, _"I'm more than happy to let Mark help."_

"_Okay, …."_

She fills Sebastian and Mark on as much detail as possible, about how she got involved with these 'job interviews' with Danni. She explains details as they ask questions.

"_I've only had the one client, and he's been such a sweetie…"_

"_No doubt, Santana, but still what he's been doing is wrong and illegal. You can't protect him, he's made his own decisions." _Sebastian is surprisingly wiser from what she expects.

"_But what if money isn't exchanged, it's between two consenting adults …"_

"_I'm pretty sure that it is the arrangement and act, and leaving the money. Look …" _Mark adjusts his seating, the waiters are bringing their dinner. _"We'll do our very best to exclude him from any direct actions, we'll need to let natural progressions happen."_

She's not too happy with this, her client has been a gentleman, she's going to plan keeping close tabs with Sebastian and Mark, and then warn 'Him'.

"_Will you keep me informed?"_

Mark reaches over and holds her hand firmly, _"I'll do my best. Let's enjoy the rest of this night, eat up."_

She nods approval and settles with what they can promise, after all she is getting some of what she wants.

Dinner ends up being really nice, chicken parmigiana, roast vegetables and a light dessert of waffles, ice-cream and maple syrup.

_~ snicks the snitch ~_

On the other side of the restaurant, a couple sit down in their private booth. But before the waiter closes the door, Santana and her two gentlemen are spotted.

"_Wait, don't shut the door yet. I just want to, … " _She doesn't have to wait long, from this distance she's observed enough to acknowledge that Santana is working outside of her job description. _"Excuse me Paul. I just need to see an employee, who might not be for too long."_

"_Sure, …" _He stands politely as she rises to leave their booth. _"I'll be here for you." _

She hasn't waited for him to finish, she leaves and carefully meanders through the restaurant, watching Santana. She stops at a table, carefully picks up an item and looks sideways to the three who are oblivious to being observed.

The body language of the men is definite, they're a couple. The way they share body language with Santana though, that riles her up, and she briskly walks over to them.

Standing behind Santana, she hears her promoting her girlfriend. Time to interrupt, _"Who are you talking about, and who are these you're with?"_

Santana jumps at that lovely voice and she turns around. _"Babe! I was talking about you."_

"_And these are?" _Indicating she still hasn't been introduced.

"_This is Sebastian and his boyfriend Mark."_

"_And how do you know Sebastian and …"_

Danni is obviously a domineering person, Sebastian feels strongly to defend Santana. _"We met when Santana was in the glee club of her school. I went to Dalton and the New Directions came to visit and intimidate us." _He smiles fondly at San, and she smiles appreciatively to him, noticing the way his mind twisted with what happened back then.

"_Well I'm Danni and this is my girlfriend. Can you excuse us a moment please?" _Not waiting for anyone's reply, she grabs Santana and drags her to a nearby dining table.

Quietly just for them to hear, _"Possession and jealousy are my middle name, remember?"_

"_Danni, you're over reacting. This isn't what you think, I'm just catching up with an old school colleague."_

"_Is that why you weren't available tonight?" _Pulling a familiar envelope out of her pocket, which was growing fatter as the days go by. _"Here you left this behind again." _Putting the envelope on the table and pushing to Santana.

Santana tries to push the envelope back to Danni, they too and fro. _"Why did you bring that here?"_ Eventually Danni pushes it further into Santana and moves further back from the table, so as the widen the gap between them.

Santana is clearly upset, even though she's explained things to Seb, she's not happy that he might have seen the envelope and the size of it. She quickly pockets it.

"_He wants to see you again." _Reaching over and placing her hands as obvious as possible to Santana's inner wrists, covering one tattoo of Brittany and another with her and Brit's birthdays. _"You are his favourite and he won't see anyone else. And you haven't taken on any other clients."_

"_I haven't taken on any clients at all. That's why I leave the money behind, I haven't been …" _

Danni won't let her finish her sentence, she won't listen to her at all. She raises a finger to Santana's protesting mouth, which has Santana catch her breath as Danni also rubs the inside of her wrist. Santana can not help from grabbing at her stomach, those lady butterfly's swarm and her posture rises in agreeance.

Humming through Danni's touch, she agrees to see him again.

"_That's a good girl, Babe." _Danni kisses the air toward Santana and the hand from the mouth reaches to cup her cheek. Rising from the table, Danni then goes to hug Santana, a most discreet quick hug, but sufficient finger nails following along from one side of her shoulder to the other and a show of Danni's cleavage. This date of Danni's was one of temptation for the men, her top revealing enough cleavage with the hint of may be a nipple. Sufficient enticement that if it weren't for Hollywood tape, a wardrobe malfunction was guaranteed.

Gathering her bearings, Santana steadies and goes back to Sebastian and Mark.

They've been smooching politely and are ready for the night to progress further, elsewhere. She approaches, _"Can we escort you back to your apartment Santana?"_

"_That would be really lovely, thank you."_

_~ cheque, tips and coats ~_

Arm in arm the guyz walk, with Santana on the inside of the pavement, hands in her pockets. _"Hold on!"_

She spots a group of bums, her pocket is occupied by an envelope of annoyance. The bums are huddled around a rubbish drum used for a fire.

Decision made, she walks over and looks for no one in particular. As she pulls the envelope out, she spots the sleaze bag from the bakery. _"Damn!"_

He sits with some other bums on logs, swigging their drinks in brown paper bags. He sees her and his drink is poised at his mouth, … then lowered. _"What is she doing here?" _

The bums he's with look over to where he looks. _"Who is she?" "No one in particular, just a bitch with attitude and something I want." _What he wants, she won't give him and the envelope in her hand, raises his eyebrows higher, he wants that too.

He'd heard from a distinguished colleague about her and her ability to acquire and distribute money. He wanted that, more than her.

She taps the envelope in thought, he nods hello, she grimaces, _Oh God, I wish he weren't here. _He goes to stand.

She quickly looks at the fire, looks at him, back to Sebastian and Mark, then those around her and the fire once more. It's well alight, if she's quick it should take hold and not smoulder.

The sleaze bag stands tall, drink bottle hanging by his side. He has the look of deep desire for her, as he grabs his crotch. But the concentration on his face is sternly on that envelope.

"_Now or never Santana!" _ She says to herself. A quick gust of wind blows around her and through the fire toward the sleaze bag.

She pulls the money out, looks at him with a devilish smile. Sharing a knowing look, he shakes his head _No!_

She nods hers, looks down at the centre of the fire and shoves the money and envelope in. The disturbance makes sparks flare around and toward her.

Wiping her face, she then checks that they've been taken hold by the fire. They were dry, they quickly change colour and blend in to the firey contents of the rubbish drum.

Satisfied, her chest rises as she breathes in, a very deep breath, one of great happiness.

Refusing to look his way, she forces herself to turn directly around and goes back to Sebastian and Mark. When she reaches them, she starts to quivver. _"Quick, let's get out of here."_

She grabs a hold of them, one for each of her arms, and drags them to hurry along the pavement, toward where her apartment block will eventually be.

If she had of looked back, she would have seen the sleaze bag trying to douse the fire with his drink.

_~ burn baby burn ~_

It's morning. Santana wakes with a heavy heart. She didn't want to see him again, she'd said it was her last hurrah. Why did he ask for her if he knew she had stopped?

"_Asshole!"_ She had slept well, solidly and felt that the time had moved too fast. And may be this was going to be a long boring day.

She hadn't wanted his number for a reason, it meant you were in a relationship, even a bullshit, bullcrap relationship. Thankful Rachel hadn't done the cleaning, she fishes out the business card, from the trash can.

Wiping food from it, _damn, _the number was visible. She keys it in her phone and saves it, goes to shower and mull over what to say when she rings him.

She shuts the bathroom door, as a certain familiar pattern of thumps come from behind Kurt and Blaine's curtain.

Hot water relaxes her shoulder muscles, washes away some heartache of missing Brittany bad. Shampoo, rinse, towel dry hair, conditioner, brush teeth, rinse, rinse more. A towel for her hair and a towel to wrap in.

She hums a happy tune while rummaging through Rachel's products. Putting make up on, unaware that she's actually enjoying some peace and quiet.

Normally she would have rushed through the shower, rushed to change and rushed to get to her destination.

Her phone rings, breaking her from thoughts in her own world.

Opening the door, brings the noise of finishing sighs and moans from Kurt and Blaine's direction. _Finally!_

She missed a call, from Danni.

toDanni: Hi Babe, missed your call. Was it important? {insert puzzle face}

fromDanni: Morning Babe, just reminding you to call him. {insert puzzle face}

toDanni: Thanks Babe, I hadn't forgotten. Just had a shower. {insert smiley face with wink}

fromDanni: Without me! Oh Babe! {insert sad face with a cheeky wink}

Tired of Danni's confusing flirts, she puts the phone on silent and heads back to the bathroom.

"_Morning Santana."_

"_Morning Blaine, morning Kurt."_

"_Morning. Where's Rachel?" _

"_She had a breakfast date with Jeff this morning, I suppose that's where she is." _And shuts the bathroom door with agravation, everyone seems to be in a loving relationship, except her.

_~ o ~_


	6. Mr Gilder

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme? Get outta here, no unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
_**A true Gleek, **_will recognize which words are mine and see how I've played them into this story. _**BTW: Season 5 spoilers.  
Warning:**_ Rated M. FxF, FxM, MxM. Klaine moosh and suggested …  
_**Trigger Warning: **_Not rape, it's just racy. But yeah, inappropriate workplace scenarios. This is a Santana, Safety Dance. Somewhat Dantana.

If you want to review, go for it, knock your socks off, be nice. I've decided to allow for a lapse in correcting the apostrophe s business for ownership. So this should be the only quality slip in my work. I'm really pleased that so many are interested and respect what I'm only able to do, thanks to the bigger good Man above.

_**Thank you: **_To my little Sister for reading and cooking for me. I love you Baby!Gurl. Also to _Marla's Lost, _a fellow excellent author from this great fan fic land. I wonder if this chapter helps your pondering question of 'him'. And for everyone else, mwah.

_**BTW: **_The mentioned character is an OC of mine, and this happens obviously, way before my first story of him happens. If you like this story and chapter, you should pop to my profile and look for him being in his first appearance, that I wrote in my earlier days of being here in fan fic land.

* * *

**~ Mr Gilder ~**

_~ o ~_

Rachel sits in the window of the café, basking in the morning sunshine, waiting for Jeff. Every Thursday, for the last four weeks they've been enjoying their breakfast dates. This suits her fine because she has no classes on a Thursday, and for Jeff, he has no meetings till after 1pm.

Checking her watch, she's been waiting fifteen minutes, that makes him five minutes late. As she checks her phone he walks through the café door. They smile wide and wave to each other.

"_I ordered for you, I hope you don't mind. They'll have our breakfast brought out to us soon. I told them to start cooking as soon as you arrived." _ A kiss to her cheek, she kisses him back. Having taken his coat off, he scrunches it up and puts it behind him. _"We're having poached eggs today on toasted grain bread, it's their specialty of the day."_ She claps her hands with excitement. _" I've ordered you fresh squeezed grapefruit juice. I watched them squeeze it, so we're guaranteed no pips. And then I asked them to use the I can't believe it's not butter, not the margarine, I know you don't like the margarine and I think it will be better for you than butter."_

Their order is brought out. _"I also asked them to use warmed plates, that way we don't get a partial hot to cool dish. Isn't it a lovely day today?"_

He adds a little salt and pepper to his egg, some ketchup and mustard. Spreading the I can't believe it's not butter on his toast, cutting and eating, smiling at her in between mouthfuls and noting that despite all her chatter, she never drops a piece of food or spittle.

Having finally finished his breakfast, he realizes that he's zoned out to what she's been saying and is sitting waiting for a reply.

"_Jeff, what do you think about it all?"_

"_I'm sorry Rachel, what were you saying?"_

"_I said that Santana has kissed me twice now, and I'm not happy about it. I also said that she is working strange hours for the bakery, doing her studies and partying too late into the night. It's all very well, but she isn't really contributing much to the cost of living. She owes a bit too much rent. The other week she gave me a sufficient amount, and she thought it would be enough till the end of the month, but really she was already behind and I'm finding her … let's say her attitude leaves a lot to be desired. Although …."_

"_Rachel, …" _Choosing a quick interruption, "_I have some bad news then." _He holds her hands still and pats them, eventually she notices his body language with her and stops.

As he talks, she listens intently. Her face morphs to one of complete worry, concern and eventually tears fall. He gathers her into his arms to console her. Tidying her hair to behind her ears, listening to her hiccuped words, said quietly and without proper thought of what she's saying.

He smiles at how concerned she is about a troublesome friend, a valued adopted sister. A kiss to her forehead, she sniffs and cuddles into his neck. Her tears subsiding, her lungs tired, her mind wanting rest, she breathes in his morning shower scent and sighs.

Gently rubbing circles on her back and blending to a tight embrace, he rests his chin on her and she rests with him. He starts to think she's falling asleep, he sighs.

"_It will work out Rachel, everything will be fine, I promise you." _She doesn't reply with words, she just hugs him tighter. Jeff, her sounding board, her rock.

And what had Jeff told her, to get her to this state? He told her about how he remembers where he'd seen Santana, a little while before they started dating.

He told her how he'd only met Santana a few times before then, and she had been in costume for the Sectional's, Regional's and once they'd been at the same National's for their Glee competitions, her in the Troubletones and the New Directions, him when he was with The Warblers.

He informed her that he'd been to a party, there had been call girls, hookers. He hadn't been expecting them and had left as soon as he realized he was in a compromising situation, and he hadn't been to another party since. He loves Rachel and promises that he hadn't hooked up, he hadn't had a casual fling, in fact he hasn't had an intimate moment with a sweet lovely lady for gosh, gee, what year is it?

So now Rachel is aware of Santana's job with Danni, she has been so hypocritical and that's what hurts Rachel as well. Despite all she'd said and done about Brodie, Santana is involved in the same horrible career.

Knowing how much she'd been earning, Santana hasn't been paying her way around the apartment, and that is upsetting. It would be better if she'd thrown the money out, she must be saving it for something.

When she'd graduated Santana's mother had given her quite an amount of money. She had saved every spare penny since Santana was little.

Jeff tells Rachel that together, with Blaine and Kurt, roping Quinn, Mercedes, Sam and Artie in, heck they'll even fly Tina up and call an intervention.

Since Rachel's health scare, Blaine and Kurt having their own concerns after the Eli C debacle and Artie actually having contracted Chlamydia, they're now worried more for Santana. Worried about her health, their health, who Santana has been associating with, and wondering if there is also drugs involved.

It had started out a beautiful Thursday, it had turned into quite a mini-drama, hopefully not a nightmare.

~ o ~

Ignoring her third eye, motivated now by a wayward heart string being pulled and a certain amount of blackmail, Santana tried his number one more time.

As the day progressed along, more attempts at calling him continued. Not expecting him to be playing games, her heart was pounding along with concern. She didn't want any of this, anymore. She zipped up her boots and pressed the end call button.

Rachel would be home soon and Santana didn't have any rent money to give her, so there was motivation to not be home. Blaine was at classes for Nyada, not due back till much later tonight. As for Kurt, he was doing a double shift at the diner.

The clock chimed the hour, she keyed in a desperate bargaining card, one she had no intention of following through with, but if this didn't get to him, what would.

toGrumbles: Danni said you wanted to see me. I've been ringing you all day, no answer. You gave me this problem, you have the deck of cards, but I have one card up my sleeve, don't make me play it.

She finishes cleaning the apartment, if she can't pay money, she'll pay with house cleaning. She expects an argument from Rachel and Kurt, but until she forces a payment cheque from the Bakery Boss lady, currently she has no cash.

toGrumbles: I won't play this game tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll play the card.

Grabbing the bag of rubbish and walking to the apartment door, she turns to survey the room for tell tale signs of neglect. There are none, she knows how to clean house. Sliding the heavy door open, an escaped pet squirrel scurries up the stairs, Santana jumps back in and hurries the door shut. She would have slammed it, if it were remotely possible.

She counts to twenty, breathing in and out carefully, then tries again.

As the elevator reaches the ground floor, the inside polished silver doors open to let her out. She quickly puts her cleaning products into the rubbish bag and does it back up.

She walks to Henry the sometimes doorman, sometimes building officer, sometimes go to person. _"Our chute isn't working on our floor, again. Can you please look at that?"_

"_Good afternoon to you too Miss Santana." _He taps his head, where a hat should sit. _"I'll make a note of that and will fix it soon."_

He means well, but she knows he'll forget about it. Life has been very cruel to him, his wife having died so tragically last year, he's been in a state of shock and his own mix of reality.

Any way, as she shrugs, it does work. She just wanted to use the rubbish bag to hide evidence of her cleaning products for the elevator.

Before leaving the lobby she checks her phone, still no message or call.

Santana walks at a pace to allow thoughts to be sorted. Thankfully the weather is fresh and fair, unlike the warmer morning.

So far he'd been very nice and sweet. She knew he'd be miffed that she left the money behind, but she won't take it. If life consisted of card games, that was always her winning hand, to leave the money behind. To take it would be playing their game and would make her a prostitute, hooker. She's much too proud for that title.

He'd been her only _client._ Her leaving the money is also a quality that he liked about her, and he told her in no uncertain terms, it turned him on.

The last time, he told her he was falling for her. She pried his grip from her wrist, looked him straight in the eyes, flipping from one to the other, and confidently told him that this was her last hurrah, she was out and not coming back. He seemed to accept, and hugged her tight.

Before descending the stairs to the subway, her phone vibrates an incoming message.

fromGrumbles: Please meet me, I won't keep you long? {winking face}

toGrumbles: Where? When?

fromGrumbles: As soon as, please? At _that_ building, just tell them your name at reception, they'll let you in. I'm staying here, house sitting while the owner is away.

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, she texts back she's on her way and he can pay for her cab.

She doesn't go down to the subway, she hails the cab to near Maddison Square Garden.

To the driver, _"When you get there, give me a moment to go get your fare. He can pay for this." _The driver laughs and smiles, and adds twenty dollars on the tab.

The ride is shorter than she expected, she also didn't expect someone to be there to greet her cab when it pulled up. Opening her door, the building officer puts a hand out for her to take. He pays the driver and guides her into the building.

"_Lovely day Miss?"_

"_Yes, it is. I'm …."_

"_I know who you are Miss, he showed me a photo of you." _

This guyz not rude, but Santana is pleasantly surprised about some cocky attitude of his.

"_I'm the owner's butler, they're away and he doesn't like me up there with him. I'll take you as far as when the elevator opens on the floor."_ Spoken all so matter-of-factly, Santana imagines what living here would be like.

It would be a world different to how she's ever lived. It would be like she were Pretty Woman.

Finally the elevator reaches the floor, she notes it's the penthouse floor. _What the Heaven's?_

He comes over greeting her with open arms and a note for the butler.

"_You made it, I'm so glad and happy that you did."_

"_Well I'm not staying for long, so make the most of it." _She's a little in awe of her surrounds, the wall of glass clearly showing she's high up from the street of New York. _"Your friends are very fortunate."_

"_Would you like a drink? And yes they are, they've worked very hard to get to here." _He pours her a white wine and a vodka for himself. He hands it to her and watches as she takes in the rest of the view and his floor.

Coming to the entertainment corner she looks at the size of the video screen, the couches and chairs to recline and enjoy a show with. She picks up a photo alongside the cd stacker. _"Wow is this the owner? Isn't that …." _The name gets stuck in her throat, she's beginning to hope she's in that movie and that she could be the actress Julia Roberts.

"_That's actually not the owner, that's the owner's ex-boyfriend." _Delight at her honest approach to his situation, his attempt at a farce. Knowing he won't be able to keep his secret much longer.

He swirls the ice cubes in his glass and watches her intently, finding his reality clashing with hers, hoping that when the penny drops, she won't disappear.

"_Here, let me put some music on for you." _He purposely chooses a dvd of his last concert, from the other week. One that he knows he gave her tickets to.

Santana stands looking down on the world, from up on high. The music is playing in the background and she recognizes the song from the concert she'd attended, without him. He hadn't been able to attend, work commitments.

Her seat was lousy, too far from the stage to clearly see the singer, Scott Thomas. The audio had been good, the music had been great, it would have been even better if they could have had cameras on him and screens around to see him better. Too far to see the dancers and the band.

She enjoyed herself though, who wouldn't. She took Rachel along with her, Rachel is a huge Scott Thomas fan. Rachel was beside herself with excitement, and found it hard to believe Santana managed to get tickets to this concert, when all the tickets were sold out a year ago.

Finishing her wine, she hands the glass to him. As he reaches to take it, over his left shoulder is Scott Thomas on the screen. The screen pauses as Santana looks passed him, to it.

He crosses imaginary fingers, hoping he'd paused the dvd in a spot that shows him.

Santana looks at him and back at the screen, slowly back to him and slowly … back … to … the screen.

She raises her hand and points a finger to the screen and to him. _"You look just like him, without the makeup."_

He looks at his feet and then back up to her with a worrying smile. He turns his head gently, to a pose he's had to hold for so many photo shoots.

He ruffles his hair to a typical style for the guy behind him, on the screen. Looks at her and can't help from smiling, but a little worry crosses his face, as the penny slowly drops.

"_Oh my God!" _She doesn't stumble, she doesn't falter being herself.

That's what he loves about her, the whole time they've been dating, she's treated him like a normal person. Hiding behind makeup is all very well, but a devoted fan would know what he looks like, without the makeup.

Santana isn't an obsessed fan. He trusts that she'll still treat him as a regular person, not the persona character that he plays.

"_Is this some sick joke?"_

"_No, this is real."_

She sits on a bar stool, he stands alongside her, reaching around to hold her and be certain she's still there and not going to disappear or faint.

Other than her eyes checking him over, she's still Santana, she's still with him. She doesn't feel like she's about to take flight.

"_Wait, I don't understand. You could have any groupie in the world, you could be screwing your brains out, but you had me."_

"_Yes, I had you."_

"_No, but you didn't have me, have me. I don't understand, why, what's wrong with me that you wouldn't have me?"_

"_I'm me, Santana. It's widely reported I'm gay."_

"_But, then why hire me and not have sex with me? Why? Oh my God, I don't understand!"_

She doesn't feel a fool, but he's been playing her. She feels more used now, putting her in compromising positions and never having sex with her. Leaving money to appear paying for her services, but no real services were rendered.

_ ~ o ~_

* * *

_**More kute author notes: ** _This story, has flabberghasted so many. Nearly 1,000 views since uploading. I love you all, I hope you're all happy enough. It's currently nearly 3am where I am. A final treat for the last day of your April 2014. So I'm really beat, and if there are obvious errors, {cross fingers there aren't} I'll tidy them up later. mwah again. And if you didn't read the blurb up above, if you would like some more of Scott, he is my darling OC, his first appearance in my stories you'll find in my profile page and list of stories down the bottom. Again, for 'him', 'cause I love 'him' so much, I'll do a compilation - later baby!


End file.
